


Mattex One Shots with Picture Prompt

by Gallifrey_Rose



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Save Our Mattex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrey_Rose/pseuds/Gallifrey_Rose
Summary: Using gifs and Pictures from scenes from Doctor Who and creating a fic around them





	Mattex One Shots with Picture Prompt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlie0831](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie0831/gifts).



Letting the cool water run over his flushed body Matt closed his eyes, the memories of the day running around his head, the day had consisted of filming the minisode Last Night. Alex falling into the Tardis while running from being shot at by sontarons and collapsing into Matts arms. Matt couldn’t help the thoughts running around his head, the feel of Alex’s skin as he caressed her arm, the delightful glimpse he got of her chest in the low cut dress the fantastic wardrobe department had put her in. It was no secret that matt had the hots for Alex, everyone knew it, they were constantly flirting to the point of having sex, but it never crossed the line and always ended on a professional note of a light hug or chaste kiss. Matt didn’t know how much longer he could take it just being platonic. He hadn’t slept well in weeks, waking in hot sweats with the vision of Alex writhing underneath him and the echoes of her moans haunting his days as he tried desperately to force the visions from his mind and concentrate on work. Today had just added to the torment, having to lay Alex on the floor of the Tardis thinking that River had been injured and wasn’t breathing and all the while saying his lines Matt had a separate monologue running around his filthy mind.  
D; (puts River down) River? Are you ok? (checks her) Talk to me…  
*The voice in matts head is so naughty “oh Alex, if you only knew how I wanted you to talk to me, your voice to me is sex itself, soft and sensual and so bloody erotic” *  
Ok, um…uh. breathe, breathe, come on, gotta keep breathing…uh, raking his hands over Rivers body, it was the only time he would have the chance to touch her like this but being a children’s show it had to be subtle.  
*Oh Alex, you have no idea what you do to me Love. *  
(Realises) River…You are holding your breath.  
Matt couldn’t help leaning as close to Alex as he could, the temptation to just brush his lips against hers pulling at him like a freight train…the smell of her perfume, the fullness of her lips begging to be kissed. It was just too much.

R2; (opening eyes) You’re a fine one to talk about holding. How many hands do you have?  
The slight smirk on Alex’s face didn’t go unmissed by Matt * The minx, she is loving this…the pure torture she is putting me through, and she is loving it! *  
Doctor; Get up! (goes to console) What are you doing here? Who’s shooting at you?  
Alex sniggered as she followed Matt to the console, luckily the camera didn’t pick it up but Matt had and from the look on Alex’s face and the darkened look in her eyes there was no denying that what she was thinking about had no relevance to the script. This woman was pure seduction as she gave Matt's body a quick once over, noticing the slight bulge in his trousers. Matt knew he was caught the minute she looked into his eyes.  
*crap! How the fuck am I going to explain this? Yeah sorry Alex but lying above you with your supple body beneath me, my body reverted to that of a randy teenager. Even the bloody director noticed, this woman is gonna be the death of me…. Death by blue balls, is that a thing? *  
The director called cut for the second time, Steven pulled matt aside and took a slow walk off set to talk about the near impossible sexual tension that was blatantly obvious and needed to be toned down “ Matt please, for god’s sake, it’s a kids show and there is only so many times I can let it slide…bite the bullet and find out if she feels the same way, you won’t know until you ask. Matt had stood shocked for a good 5 minutes afterwards, finally flinging his hands through his hair and straightening his bowtie as he headed back to the set Matt made a mental note to grow some and ask Alex out for a drink and see just how the land lay.  
“okay people!” the director yelled “Lets get this done, Matt, Alex a little less sexual tension it is a kid show after all”  
Alex pulled her lower lip through her teeth as she took her mark “sorry, I’ll reign it in promise” she said as she took a sidewise glance at Matt, she really should know better but it was so much fun to tease Matt, even though she was ultimately teasing herself too because although they had both been flirting she didn’t believe for an instance that Matt would truly be interested in taking it further.  
Taking their marks, they continued with the script from where they had left off

  


R2: oh just a few sontarans. Chased me halfway across the galaxy. I probably shouldn’t have asked them if they were on a hen night.

D: River you can’t do things like that!

R2: Or what? You’ve already had me banged up in jail for 5 years, what else are you gonna do? Spank me?  
*matt couldn’t help it, out of no where the image of Alex bent over in front of him, naked on all fours as he spanked her shot into his mind, Oh my god! Its official, Steven Moffatt is trying to kill me, I bet he planned this with Alex, see how much we can make him squirm and get a bonus if he shoots in his pants on set! Wankers!!!*  
As a blush rushed over his face, matt was adamant that he wasn’t going to let them win. He could use this to his advantage and push Alex’s buttons to gauge her reaction.  
D: Now…  
matt wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as his pupils blew wide and he let his hand slip close to Alex’s thigh and brushed his fingers lightly against her. Oh, Alex was good, Matt heard the little intake of breath she took but stayed in character perfectly as she cheekily walks past him and strokes her hand across his backside.  
R2:(sees dress) Doctor, have you brought someone else here? Does anyone agree to wear that dress? Where is she?  
D: River think it through…  
*Matt thinks about River’s line; would Alex be jealous if he had someone to go home too? Don’t be an idiot, she isn’t into you, you fool! *

R2: (storms off) This happened the last time we were here. You brought someone else!  
D: No, I didn’t!  
R2: Yes, you did! I heard you talking to her!  
D: It’s the same night!

R: (enters) Were you talking to someone?!  
D: No, No, just me. (she leaves)  
R2: (enters) were you talking to someone?!  
D: No, No, dear, just me. (she leaves)  
R3: (entering from doors, wearing the dress) you just can’t keep away can you… (sees dress) Doctor? Why have you brought another one of these? Who else is here?

Matt shook his head, remembering another episode when River mentioned there being two doctors and her mind racing…just thinking about three Alex’s and what they could do to him…boy he would die a happy man, even with just one. Here was the doctor with three Rivers the lucky bastard!  
  
D: River could you just check the light on top? I think the bulb needs changing.  
R3: The bulb? (leaves)  
R2: (enters) Who are you talking to?!  
D: You, I’m talking to you. Back to Stormcage Dr Song, (sonics Vortex Manipulator)  
  
*Matt thinks on the science and convenience of the sonic…oh if it was only as easy as that…id sonic Alex into my bed every night! If she would have me. *  
  
R2: Oh…at least give me a lift. You know what this thing does to my hair!  
D: Its always like that, (she disappears)  
  
*matt wishes he was the one messing her hair, he loved the days when they filmed kissing scenes as he got the chance to run his fingers through her hair and hold her tight, maybe on occasion fluff his lines so they had to do a retake…he knew on more than one occasion Alex had fluffed a few lines too, he could only hope that it was for the same reason he did…to get the chance to redo the kiss…she was so good at kissing and he frequently day dreamed what she would be like really kissing someone without the lights and cameras and cast and crew.*  
  
R3:(enters) The light’s fine, I don’t know what you’re talking about….  
D2: (second Doctor rushes in) No River! Wrong Tardis, I’m parked around back…(sees himself)  
Younger version.  
R3: Two of you! The mind races, does it not?

*Matt sighs quietly, oh if only you knew Alex…. *  
R3: (leaving) He’s taking me to the singing towers of Darillium! He’s been promising for ages!  
D: The first time we met her at the Library, when she…  
D2: Died, yes.  
D: she said the last time she saw us was at Darillium…is that now?  
D2: …spoilers. Good Luck tonight.  
D: you too.  
D2: Yeah (leaves)  
R: (enters) Oh! There’s two of you! The mind races!

Alex smirks a little, and cant help her mind throwing images at her of two Matts doing delightful things with her body, she really did need to pluck up the courage and ask matt out for a drink after work and see where things went…what harm could it do really.  
  
D: Well, come on you. Let’s go and see the stars!  
  
*Matt swallowed deeply, oh Alex every day with you is like staring at the stars, but just like the stars you aren’t going to love me back. What chance do I have? *  
  
R: But I haven’t changed!  
D; And you never will River, never ever.  
  
*Matt thought on this line a little, he didn’t ever want Alex to change, that was the sole reason he had never asked her or pushed for the flirting to move forward. It would literally kill him if he lost the rapport he had with her just now if things didn’t go the way he hoped they would, but he had tortured himself too much and couldn’t stand not knowing now if they really could make a go of things…  
  
R: what was the other you doing here?  
D: Sorry, can’t say.  
R: What’s that word you use?  
D: Spoilers.  
R: I like that word.  
D: I thought you might.  
  
*Both Alex and Matt unknowingly thought the same thing at that moment…spoilers yes, wouldn’t mind having a few of them looking into the future to see if we could be as hot as the Doctor and River. *  
  
R: Oh Doctor, you and your secrets, you’ll be the death of me.  
  
*Matt looked Alex up and down as she sashayed away, Alex you and your body will be the death of me, the slower the better. *

Matt didn’t have a chance to ask Alex anything as they left the set, she practically ran to her car as the director called a wrap on the days work. Matt walked to his car puzzled by the way Alex left, she had waved goodbye to him as she left but why had she been in such a rush? Had he embarrassed her that much on the shoot today?  
  
The water turned colder and threw Matt back in shock nearly making him take a nasty tumble in the bathroom, at least it blew the sexual thoughts of Alex out of his head a bit. Nothing could really make them disappear completely…he had the love bug bad! Grabbing a towel and switching the shower off Matt pulled the razor from the cupboard, if he was going to ask Alex out, he would make sure he looked good enough to eat. Nothing was too much trouble for Alex. The power shaver he used was battery operated, with the luck he had he didn’t trust himself with electric. The shaver made a slow buzz as he pulled it across his face and promptly died, matt couldn’t believe his luck, he’d looked at batteries when he had done his shopping but decided to wait as he had gotten a call to go into work to redo some scenes, thinking that he would remember to pick some up later…he forgot. Throwing some sweatpants and a t shirt on he grabbed his keys and headed out to knock on Karen’s door, young girl like her would have a stash of batteries, not that he thought of her like that. As he passed Alex’s door, he heard a shout and thinking the worst let himself in hoping to save her from whatever had caused her to shout out. He’d take any reason to be her knight in shining armour. He called out as he let himself in “Alex! its Matt, heard you shouting Love, you ok? I swear if someone has laid a hand on you, I’ll…  
  
10 minutes before Matt walked into Alex’s flat….  
  
Alex hadn’t faired much better as she raced home after work, the scenes today had left an ache in her body and her heart, having Matt lay above her and not be able to touch was such a tease, did the man truly not know what he did to her? Alex’s body was on fire and the only thing she could think of to relieve the tension was her trusted rabbit sitting in her bedroom drawer. The more Matt flirted with Alex the more she needed the rabbit, it was ridiculous, she was a grown woman…how could this man reduce her to quivering mess. It wasn’t the rabbit she needed but the tasty carrot dangling itself just a couple of doors away from where her flat was. As Alex arrived home, shoes and bag slung on the sideboard as she threw the door shut, heading straight for the bedroom, the only thing on her mind at that precise moment was to quell the hunger her pussy felt to have Matt fill her so completely. Stripping out of her clothes and laying on her bed she pulled the rabbit from the drawer, thoughts of Matt from the day laying above her, placing delicious kisses over her body, licking and sucking as he made his way down to her pert nipple, turning the rabbit on Alex nearly screamed as it buzzed gently and died in her hand just as she was about to thrust it into her warm pussy.  
“Great!” she shouted, climbing off the bed and walking naked into the hall cupboard for the pack of batteries she bought just the day before. Head buried in the cupboard and her delectable derriere sticking out, Alex didn’t hear the front door open and Matt calling out to her only to stop as he saw the sight in front of him. Matt couldn’t believe it, his mind hadn’t done Alex’s backside justice at all, toned and firm and just the right size for his hands to grasp, Matt walked forward in a trance, his hand drifting slowly to the growing bulge in his sweat pants he couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips as his hand stroked firmly on his cock. Alex bolted upright as she heard the groan. Spinning around on the spot and covering her chest as best she could while holding her trusty rabbit. “What the Fu…” the words fell from he lips and died the minute Alex saw who it was that stood in her hallway. “Matt!” Matt had the decency to throw his hand over his eyes as Alex said his name, breaking him from his spell. Alex’s eyes couldn’t help but move from Matts face down to his prominent erection twitching in his pants. “I’m not the only one ruffled by todays shoot then?” she said in a husky voice that set Matts erection twitching harder than ever. Matt dropped his hand at Alex’s words and clocking the rabbit in her hand grinned and stalked the few paces needed to stand in front of her. “is that a rabbit in your hand or are you just pleased to see me?” Matts voice was like chocolate silk and the look in his eyes as he raked over Alex’s body set her knees quivering and her juices flowing, slowly soaking her thighs…Matt didn’t give Alex a chance to say anything as he pushed her up against the wall and pinned her hands above her head as he crushed her mouth in the most breath-taking kiss she had ever been given. “Alex tell me to stop and I will!” he said as he placed hungry kisses down her neck and towards her breasts. “Oh God Matt! Stop and I’ll never speak to you again!” Alex groaned as she slipped her hand between them and grasped his cock pushing her hips into his to feel friction that she desperately needed. “I’ve been thinking of nothing else but this all day!” Matt groaned as he released her hands and groaned as he lowered himself to his knees to pepper kisses along Alex’s stomach and slowly down to the apex of her thighs, taking a deep breath to smell just how much Alex wanted him. “God love! You smell heavenly and I bet you taste it too!” Matt said as he stroked her wet folds and slipped two fingers into her, coating them and pulling them out slowly as Alex mewed at the sensations Matt had her feeling. “Matt, Please! I don’t care where we do it but for god sake Fuck Me NOW!” That was all the encouragement Matt needed, sweeping Alex up in his arms the only question from his lips “Bedroom?” Alex sighed as she replied, “Second on the right!” It took no time at all for Matt to find it and throwing the rabbit over his shoulder as he placed Alex on the bed growled “ You won’t need that I promise!” as he climbed between her legs and kissed up her thighs and covered her clit with his hot mouth and started to lap at her juices causing Alex to moan and writhe on the bed. Splaying his left hand over her pelvis to ground her and slowly inserting two fingers into her aching pussy Alex knew it wouldn’t take too long and she would be screaming Matts name at the top of her lungs. Matt couldn’t believe this was happening, his cock was harder than it had ever been with Daisy, the smell of Alex’s arousal was enough to send Matt over the edge but god he felt like he had died and gone to heaven. As Matt started a steady pace twisting his fingers inside Alex and hitting that glorious spot, Alex let out a steady stream of “Oh God Yes! OH Matt…Fuck! Right there!!!” Matt sped his movements with his tongue, licking and sucking on Alex’s clit as she careened over the edge, the orgasm blinding through her like hot needles, starting at her toes and flying through her body as she pulled Matt closer to her the stronger it got…”Oh god Matt!!!! I’m coming!!! Arrgghhh!!!” Matt watched as Alex fell over the crest of her orgasm…. body stiffening and drenched in sheen of sweat. “God Alex you are beyond beautiful woman!!” Matt groaned as he climbed up Alex’s body Cock in his hand stroking it softly as he watched Alex come back to herself. “Matt, what are you waiting for Sweetie?” glancing between Matt and his glistening cock, covered in pre-cum and pulsing deliciously. “I haven’t got a rubber love, I’m not just gonna dive in without permission and to be honest looking at you is hot enough to make me come right now!” Alex stroked the hair away from Matts face and caressed his cheek “ Sweetie, I’m not ever likely to fall pregnant and I’m sure you wouldn’t be the kind of man to have sex with just anyone” Matt groaned squeezing his cock tightly as he kissed Alex gently “How the hell are you still single Alex!” Matt growled as he kissed Alex’s neck as he slid his cock slowly into her, feeling the heat as he slid deeper and deeper and her muscles pulled him and squeezed his cock tightly. Matt pulled out all the way and slammed into Alex's warm wet pussy again and again, “Oh my God Alex! You feel so god damn good love, you have no idea how much I have fantasized about this night after night”. Rocking slowly as Alex placed her legs around the back of Matts thighs, pulling him impossibly deeper Matt groaned as he felt the tell-tale signs of his orgasm starting …quickening the pace Matt slipped his mouth over Alex’s nipple and sucked hard making Alex scream as it sent a pulse right to her clit. “God woman you’re killing me!” matt said as he manoeuvred himself so he could suck on Alex’s breast and drive deeper into her pussy and still have enough co-ordination to use his thumb to apply pressure to her clit sending Alex into overload as her second orgasm took her by surprise and set of a chain reaction with the noises she made making Matt lose all rhythm as his orgasm overtook him and he called out Alex’s name as his cum pulsed into her pussy, deep and fast and with so much force that it caused her to orgasm on the crest of her second one. “Oh God” Fuck Matt……. you are fucking amazing!” Alex screamed as she felt him pulse inside of her…collapsing over her and showering her neck and throat in kisses, it took them a while before either of them could move. “I think its safe to say we are both happy with what just happened” Matt said as he chanced a look at Alex as he slid out of her warm heat and lay next to her, stroking her soft skin of her thigh. “understatement of the century Sweetie!” Alex shivered as Matts hand stroked her sensitive folds sending a bolt of electric to her clit. “God you are insatiable Matt!” she giggled as he started to kiss her chest and grind his newly growing erection against her thigh. “You Love it, you bad, bad girl!” Matt growled as he pulled her into a hug. “Tell me this is what you wanted Alex, because I don’t think I could give you up now that I’ve got you” Alex hugged Matt tighter as she placed soft kisses over his chest…” Doctor, I’m sick and the only medicine I need is you!” Alex said as they both drifted off happily encircled in each other’s arms.


End file.
